


you calm me down

by bloodyinspiredglader



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyinspiredglader/pseuds/bloodyinspiredglader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux always knows when Kylo's about to have one of his moments. He's always there; comforting him and letting him know that's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you calm me down

As much as Kylo didn't want to admit, he needed Hux. It infuriated him, being codependent on someone like this. He hated having random panic attacks. He hated his parents for causing this to happen to him. He hated the flashbacks he had. He hated himself making Hux take care of him. He was sure Hux was absolutely sick and tired of dealing with his bullshit. He probably hated his guts by now. 

Just the thought made Kylo's head spin and suddenly he couldn't breathe. _dammitdammitdammitdammitnotagain_. Curling up in a ball, he felt his entire body begin to shake violently. It wasn't until he started hyperventilating and shaking so hard that he couldn't stay still anymore that he felt a warm hand on his back. _Hux_. Hux pulled Kylo into his lap, threading his fingers into his black hair, which was an untidy mop on his head. Kylo never bothered to do anything with it, knowing it would get messed up in his next panic attack. Hux's other hand takes Kylo's and intertwines their fingers tightly, squeezing once, just as a reassurance that he was there. He wasn't going anywhere. 

"Everything's okay, Kylo. I'm right here." Hux whispered.

As Kylo stopped shaking, he uncurled himself from the ball that he was in and tucked his face into the crook of Hux's neck and lets the tears flow. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he choked out between sobs. 

"Shh, shh. It's okay." Hux traced shapes on Kylo's hand, humming reassurances. "I love you so much. So much."

Hux held Kylo until he couldn't cry anymore. Kylo found that he was so drained after this panic attack, so he just curled up in Hux's lap, letting the redhead play with his hair and press kisses to his forehead. "I hate asking this, but what brought it on this time?" he asked gently, not prying, simply just curious.

"I- I thought you were tired of having to take care of me all the time. I thought you were going to leave me." Kylo admitted, ashamed.

"That's ridiculous. I love you more than anything else in the entire world. I'm not going to leave you, alright?" Hux pulled Kylo in for a sweet kiss.

"Alright."

**Author's Note:**

> idk you can request drabbles at my tumblr?????
> 
> voidsantiago.tumblr.com


End file.
